


This Must Be the Place

by mui2_beta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta
Summary: 『Before the Sunrise』のあとのお話。ウィルズの寺院が失われ、チアルートとベイズが生きる道を探していたころのお話です。





	1. Chapter 1

きみの帰る場所

 

　正門……かつてウィルズの寺院の正門であった構造物、その前に人だかりが出来ていた。  
　マスクを被り、装甲服をつけたユビーズ数人が怒鳴っている。  
「この土地はイーヴンさんのものなんだよ、出てけって言ってるんだろ？」  
　音声による脅しだけではなく、早くも手にしたブラスター・ライフルにエネルギーをチャージしている。  
「だが、ここは長年にわたってウィルズの寺院として人々の信仰の場であり、誰かに譲られたことはない」  
　答えているのが誰か、既にベイズにはわかっていた。  
「そこをどけ」  
「いやだ」  
　僧衣の男は昂然と顔をあげて、ユビーズ達をにらんだ。  
　チアルート・イムウェはウィルズの守護者である。かつてあった寺院が帝国軍に破壊された今も、やはり、彼は守護者としてウィルズの信仰を守っている。その信念と誇りが彼に力を与えていた。  
　ユビーズは次第に脅しの度合いを上げてきた。  
「どけって言うんだよ」  
「おまえ達には何の権利もない」  
「『権利』だと？」  
　チアルートに一斉にブラスターが向けられる。  
　その刹那、ふっと、チアルートの姿が消え、ユビーズの一人が転倒した。  
　反射的にベイズは駆けだした。  
　身を沈めたチアルートが、一人目の足をなぎ払った棍棒で、もう一人の胸を突き、ベイズはその後ろのユビーズに向けて撃った。  
　起き上がった男をさらにチアルートが殴り付けて完全に失神させ、最後の一人もベイズが両手を撃ち、やくざもの達は全員泣きながら逃げた。  
「ありがとう……」  
　チアルートは手を合わせて礼を言いかけ、  
「おや、おかえり、ベイズ」  
　と、にやりとした。  
　見えないはずの青い目が、ぴたりと向けられている。  
　  
　帝国軍がジェダシティに侵攻してから半年あまり。  
　街の中心でもあったウィルズの寺院は破壊され、寺院に仕える守護者達の僧院も失われてしまった。  
　彼らの師も拘束されていずこかに連れ去られ、弟子達は散り散りになって寺院はもぬけの殻になったが、孤児の出身であったベイズとチアルートは行く宛てもなく、とどまらざるを得なかったのだった。  
　しかし、ベイズはフォースへの信仰よりも、帝国軍を倒したいという思いの方がまさり、守護者をやめて叛乱軍に身を投じた。  
「ベイズ、髪が伸びたな」  
　そうチアルートに言い当てられて、ベイズはどきりとする。  
　カンがいいとはいえ、見えないのに。  
「おまえの髪のにおいがした」  
　チアルートが手を伸ばすので、髪に触られるのかと思ったが、そのままぎゅっと抱きしめられた。  
「ベイズ……よく帰ってきた……おまえが生きて帰らないのではないかと、そのことだけは考えないようにしてきた」  
　そう言われてベイズは、思わず目の奥が熱くなるのを感じた。悟られたくなくて、ベイズもチアルートの背をばたばたと叩いた。  
「元気そうじゃないか、いや、少し痩せたか？」  
「はは、おまえも痩せたぞ」  
　二人は連れだって、かつて門であったものをくぐって壊れた塀に囲まれた寺院跡地に入っていった。  
　  
「あの後、多くの人がここにやってきた」  
　中庭の回廊の下には、何組かの親子が荷物を置き、あり合わせの板きれや布で周りを囲って、仮の宿として暮らしていた。  
「帝国軍に村を焼かれたり、家を壊されたりした人たちだ」  
　チアルートが彼らに会釈すると、老婆が一人近づいてきて、  
「フォースが共にありますように」  
　と、手を合わせた。  
　チアルートも、  
「フォースが共にありますように」  
　と、合掌を返す。  
「これ……わずかしかありませんが、お坊さまに」  
　よれよれの紙袋から、赤紫の果物を干したものを取りだして、チアルートの手に握らせる。  
「ああ、これはありがとう」  
　そう礼を言い、老婆が後ろにいるベイズの様子をうかがっているのに気づいて、  
「これは我が善き友ベイズだ、よろしく頼みます」  
　と、紹介した。  
　老婆は安心したように礼をし、ベイズにも果物を渡した。  
「わたし一人では、彼らにろくな世話もしてあげられないが、落ち着き先が見付かるまではここにいられるようにしてあげたいんだ」  
　聖堂の天井が一部落ちて、空からの光が差し込んでいた。  
「『してあげたい』というか……わたしの方が助けられている。この聖堂の片付けは、彼ら避難民がしてくれた。フォースの信仰はおおっぴらには禁じられているが、まだまだたくさんの信者がいる。彼らのためにも、この寺院をなくすわけにはいかない」  
　聖堂の裏手の建物は、かつて図書館だったが、そこも殆ど焼けてしまった。  
　チアルートは先に立ち、焼け跡の瓦礫をよけて、床の揚げ戸を開けた。地下に降りる梯子段が続いている。  
「あ……ここは残っていたのか」  
　ベイズは思い出した。  
「ライトはベイズが持っていてくれ」  
　梯子の下に立ってチアルートが言った。  
　小さな懐中電灯に照らされた書庫は、以前のままの姿だった。  
　幼い頃、ここでかくれんぼをして叱られたり、修行中に写経の手本をさがしたりしたことが、まるで遠い昔のことのようだった。かつては毎日のように出入りしていたのに。  
「全然変わってない」  
　ベイズはつぶやいた。  
「ああ」  
「変わってない」  
「泣くな、ベイズ」  
「泣いてなど……」  
　ベイズの頬を伝う涙を、チアルートが指でぬぐった。  
　見えないはずなのに。  
「おまえのことは、いつもわかるよ……感じるんだ」  
　チアルートはささやいて、ベイズの厚みのある背中に手を回した。  
　ベイズが片手に提げていた頭陀袋がぼとりと床に落ちる音がした。  
　  



	2. 2

「怪我は……？　大きなのはしていないようだな……」  
　チアルートはベイズの体の隅々まで点検するように手を滑らせた。  
　フラッシュ弾やナイフ、ブラスター・ライフルにプラスするティバナ・ガスのアタッチメント、剣呑なものが入ったポケットがたくさんあるジャケットを脱がせ、腰のホルスターからライフルをはずし、ホルスターもはずし、防弾ベストをはずし……ベイズをすっかり武装解除しながら、腕や背中に触れた。  
「左肩に火傷の跡がある。かすったのか？」  
　Tシャツの上からでもわかるらしい。  
布越しに長い指が傷をたどる。  
「後遺症もなさそうな……よかっ」  
　チアルートの唇をベイズの唇がふさいだ。  
　床に転がっていた懐中電灯を蹴飛ばして隅に転がすと、ほとんど何も見えなくなった。  
　チアルートを書棚に押しつけて、呼吸を奪うように唇を貪る。ベイズの背にチアルートの腕が回される。チアルートの脚の間に片足を割り込ませる。布越しに互いの体温を、しなやかな筋肉を感じる。  
「チア……チア……」  
　幼いときの呼び名がふと口をついた。  
「会いたかった……会いたかった……ずっと……」  
　おまえに飢えていた。渇いていた……という言葉は声にならなかった。  
　二人はこれ以上ないほどぴったりと密着して抱き合って、お互いの熱をにおいを味わっていた。  
「ベイズ……」  
　チアルートが耳元で囁く。  
　ベイズの腰のあたりの反応を確かめるように、自分の太腿を押しつける。  
「……は……あ……」  
　苦しそうにベイズが息をつく。  
　ベイズのものはますます硬くなったが、その手はチアルートの顔をなぞり、背中をなでるだけで先に進もうとはしなかった。  
　しばらく無言のやりとりが続いたあと、チアルートは「そうか」と言って、二人の腹の間に手を突っ込み、ベイズのベルトをはずしにかかった。  
「あ、それは……チア……」  
　低い笑い声がきこえた。  
　ベイズはいたずらそうに笑うチアルートの顔が見える気がした。  
　下着ごとズボンが引き下ろされるのと、押さえ込んでいたはずのチアルートがするりと下に逃れるのが同時だった。  
　昂ぶったものをいきなりくわえられ、ベイズは息を飲んだ。  
「やめ……チアルート……やめろ」  
　チアルートの頭を手で押さえ、止めようとするが、その抵抗はあまり続かなかった。  
　ぴちゃぴちゃいう湿った音が、羞恥心をかきたてる。チアルートのもらす息が感じられる。  
「よせ……チアルート……」  
　ベイズは弱々しく呟いて、顔をそむけた。  
「わたしがしようと思ってしていることだ」  
　一瞬、口を自由にして、チアルートは言い、舌先で敏感な部分をなぞった。  
　これまで経験したことのない強い刺激に、ベイズは震え、「チア……許してくれ……」と懇願した。  
「何を？」  
　口の中に含んだままチアルートはもごもごと言い、ベイズは自分が限界を超えたのを知った。  
　チアルートが嚥下する音がやけにはっきり聞こえた。  
「許して……許してくれ……チア」  
　ベイズは手で顔を覆い、うめいた。  
「だから何を？」  
　立ち上がったチアルートがたずね、ベイズの唇を軽く噛んだ。  
「くわしいことは後にしよう……いずれにせよ、することはするんだから」  
　そして、チアルートはベイズのカーゴパンツのポケットにさわり、  
「これは接着剤か？　傷薬か？」  
　とたずねた。  
　その意図を理解したベイズは、腕の拘束を解き、床の上のジャケットをさぐり小さい密封容器を取り出した。  
「チアルート、帯を解いて、本棚に手を突いて」  
「なんだ、おまえも『勉強』したんじゃないか、ベイズ」  
　チアルートの声は楽しげにもきこえた。そして、彼は、ひやりとしたリューブが尻の谷間にたらされる感触に小さな声をあげ、あとは、余計な事は言わなくなった。  
　やがて、粘性のある液体をまとい、柔らかくほぐされた開口部から、ゆっくりとベイズが挿入するとチアルートは小さなため息をついた。  
　ベイズはチアルートの背に覆い被さるようにして抱きしめ、「チア」とやさしく呼びかけた。  
　本棚の柱のようなところにつかまっているチアルートが、肩越しに、「ベイズ」と答える。  
「チア……」  
　チアルートが胸をあえがせて大きく息をすると、内部がうごめき、強く締め付けた。  
「ベイズ……ベイズ……キスしてくれ」  
　口づけしようとベイズが身を乗り出すと、結合がぐっと深くなる。チアルートが甘い息を漏らす。  
　ついばむようなキスを繰り返しながら、やがて二人はひとつのリズムを刻み始める。  
　あとは聞こえるのはお互いの息づかいだけになる。  
「チア……チア……もう……」  
「ん……ベイ……」  
　かすれる声で呼ばれ、ベイズは思わずチアルートの腰をつかんでいた手にぐっと力をこめた。  
「あ……チア……」  
　体中が震え、頭が真っ白になる。  
　絶頂はいつまでも続くかと思われたが、ほんの一瞬かもしれず、気がつくと二人とも荒い息をつきながら、ぐったりとしていた。  
「すまないチアルート」  
　ベイズはあわてて抜くと、何か手当をする布でもないかと、ズボンのポケットを叩いた。  
「布きれなら、ここに」  
　棚によりかかってぐったりしているチアルートが差し出す布を、手探りで受け取る。  
「すまないチアルート……痛くはないか？」  
　謝りながらベイズは、チアルートの太腿を伝う体液をぬぐった。  
「なぜ謝る？」  
　されるがままになっていながらも、チアルートの語気は鋭かった。  
「その……おまえを苦しめているのではないかと……」  
「苦しむ？」  
「男同士でこうして……その……することはできるが、される方は悦いものではない、ときいた」  
　ベイズは口ごもりながら言った。  
「ああ……そういう……」  
　チアルートの声が柔らかくなった。  
「おまえは意外に勉強家だし、心配性なんだな」  
　しょんぼりとうつむくベイズの肩に手をかけ、「『もっと』とねだらねば、わたしの感じている悦さは信じてもらえないだろうな」と、耳元で囁いた。その声は低かったが、官能の余韻を感じさせ、ベイズはどきりとした。  
「なあ、ベイズ……つらいだけ、というものではないのだが、頼みがある」  
「なんだ」  
「もっとおまえを近くに感じたい」  
　顔をくっつけるようにしてこう言われ、ベイズは言葉もなくチアルートを抱きしめた。  
「ベイズ……」  
　それからまた二人は唇を合わせ、まだ身につけていた服をすべて脱ぎ捨てた。  
　石の床にそのまま寝ることはできないので、チアルートの片足を持ち上げ、立ったままで繋がった。  
　チアルートよりも少し背が高いベイズの腰に乗るようにしたその姿勢のせいで、これまでにない深いところまで貫かれる。チアルートはかすれた声をあげ、ベイズの肩にきつくしがみついた。  
「はぁっ……あっ……いっ……」  
　腹の間がぬるりとした体液で湿り、チアルートが軽く逐情したことがわかった。  
　それなりに重みのあるチアルートを抱えて動くのは大変だったが、深く深く繋がって愛を交わすこの瞬間のためには何も気にならなかった。  
　狭いところに溢れる液体を、かき回す音がする。  
「チア……いいのか……チ……ア……」  
「ああ、いいっ……いい……」  
　片足で爪先だっているチアルートを揺すり上げ、その熱、狭さを感じながら、ベイズは頭の中に火花が飛ぶような気がした。  
　その間もずっと、二人はキスし合っていた。  
　感極まったチアルートが震えながらうめく。それはもはやうわごとだった。  
「ベイズ……ベイズ……わたしの……ベイズ……」  
　絞り上げるようにきつく締められ、ベイズは放った。  
　前後して、チアルートも極め、二人は体液まみれになりながら息をきらせ、抱き合っていた。

　僧堂跡は、多くの瓦礫が廃材として持って行かれたせいか、ガランとしていた。  
　チアルートの居場所には、壊れていないぶんマシではあるが、やはり粗末な木の寝台がひとつあるだけだった。  
「一応、扉も閉まるようになった。閉めると暗いが、わたしは気にしないから」  
　先に立って戸を開けたチアルートが、説明した。  
「お茶は棚の上の紙箱に、この間もらったものがある。水差しはその下、湯沸かしはその隣だ」  
　指図されるままにベイズが湯を沸かし、金属製のポットで茶を淹れた。  
「茶碗は棚の上の立派な箱に入ってる」  
「これ、老師が来客用に使っていたやつだぞ」  
「壊れてないのは、これだけだった。大中小と大きさがそろっているので、便利だぞ」  
「はあ、なるほど」  
「そのお茶には小さい茶碗がいい」  
「わかった」  
　並んで寝台に腰掛けて、二人はお茶を飲みながら話した。  
　離れていた間どうやって暮らしていたか。  
　チアルートはこの寺院に難民となった人々を受け入れ、土地を狙うチンピラたちと日々戦ったり、瓦礫を片付けたり、できるところは修理もしていた。食べ物は隠れて寺に参る信者からの布施でまかない、現金は占いや祈祷をして稼いでいるという。  
　ベイズは「大変だったな」と言って、荒れてしまったチアルートの手を取り、そっとなでた。  
「おまえは？」  
　そうたずねられ、ベイズは言葉を濁した。  
「この星の叛乱軍に加わろうとしたんだが……なかなか複雑で」  
　叛乱軍は、志ある個人、と言えばきこえはいいが、一貫した思想があるわけではない人々が、それぞれの考えで集まったものなので、運動が始まったときから離合集散を繰り返しており、特にこの惑星ジェダでは様々な集団が勝手に戦いを繰り広げていた。資金が潤沢で組織もしっかりしたところから、ボランティアの寄せ集めまで種々雑多だった。  
　ベイズはいくつかのグループを渡り歩いた後、ヤヴィン４号星に向かい、そこで叛乱軍の秘密作戦部のその下にある実行部隊のひとつに加わって、破壊活動に参加してきたという。  
「その下、ってどういうことなんだ？」  
「叛乱軍は季節労働でふらっと参加できるような組織じゃない。勝手がきく代わりに使い捨ての枝の組織に加わるしかないんだ」  
　だが、組織の問題などたいしたことではなかった。破壊活動は物的損害だけでは済まないものが多かった。  
　それは当然だ。橋を壊せばそこを渡る人々が、水源地を破壊すれば、それに頼る帝国だけでなくもっと多くの人々の命を奪うことになる。  
　そして、何と言ってもストームトルーパーはクローンではない。中に入っているのは、ただの人間だ。  
　寺院での長年の修行で、武術も、銃器の扱いもお手のものではあったが、破壊の日々は苦痛だった。  
「さっき……ブラスターを撃ったとき」  
　じっと耳を傾けていたチアルートが口を開いた。  
「出力を弱くしてくれていたな。『殺傷』ではなく『衝撃』に」  
　そしてベイズの肩を抱き寄せ、首をもたせかけた。  
「ベイズはやっぱりベイズだ」  
　そう言われてベイズは、ほっと息をついた。  
「どうだろう」  
「そうさ」  
　そのまま二人はもたれあったまま、じっとしていた。  
　やがて、ベイズが別の話題を口にした。さっきから気になっていたことだった。  
「ところで……その……おれのアレを、その……」  
「しゃぶったことか？」  
　サラッと言われて、ベイズの顔がかっと熱くなった。  
「本を読んで勉強した」  
「読む？　どうやって？」  
「オーディオブックはずっと前からある」  
　考えてみれば、その通りだった。  
「男の声で読もうかと思ったのだが、おまえが読んでくれる楽しみをとっておくために、女の声で読み上げしたよ」  
　しらっと言われて、ベイズはますます恥ずかしくなった。  
「だが、その……汚いというか……」  
「おまえのものなら平気だぞ。いや、きょうはここに来る前に水浴びしてきたのだろう」  
「こっちへ来る前に、軍の施設で……いや、そんなことじゃなくて」  
　ジェダイの騎士は、フォースの力を最大限使うために執着を絶ち、精神を平静に保っていた。  
　フォースを奉じるジェダの寺院でも、ウィルズの守護者としてのつとめをまっとうするために、家族を持たないのが通例だった。  
　ベイズは、自分のせいでチアルートが貞潔を捨てることになったのではないかと悔やんでいた。ベイズの欲望がチアルートを堕落させたのだろうと信じていた。  
　文字通り、自分がチアルートを汚したのだ。  
　言葉を探すベイズに、チアルートはのしかかるようにして言った。  
「おまえが心配することは何もない。わたしはおまえが思っているよりずっと……」  
　みなまで言わずにチアルートはそっとベイズに口づけした。  
「久しぶりにおまえが帰ってきて、とても、おまえが恋しかったのがわかったよ」  
　そのまま寝台にベイズを押し倒す。  
「ああ、これ以上はねだらないから安心しろ……おまえも長旅で疲れただろう。もっと話をしよう」  
　二人は折り重なるように横になって、話を続けた。  
　チアルートが言うには、寺院の土地を狙った悪徳業者がいるのだが、寺院跡地を別のことに利用するのには、避難民だけでなく、地元の多くの人間が反対しているのだという。そして、何より、正統な所有権は教団にある。組織はまだ解散していないし、帝国も接収したわけではないのだから、恐れる必要はない。  
　だが、ベイズはその武勇伝をきいても、喜ばなかった。  
「もう、僧院はないのだ、師匠も『ここを立ち去れ』と言っただろう？」  
　チアルートには本当に行く場所がないわけではない。ジェダシティを離れ、帝国軍が展開しているところを離れれば、フォースを信じ、ウィルズの守護者と祈りたいと考えている人々は、あちこちにいる。  
　危険で生活の条件も良くない寺院跡に住まわせるのはしのびなかった。  
　ベイズの意見をきいても、チアルートはがんとして譲らなかった。  
「帰るところが……おまえの帰るところがなくなると困る」  
　チアルートの見えない青い目が、ベイズに向けられている。  
　ベイズは困惑顔で首をふった。  
「チアルート……おれには何もいらないんだ」  
「ベイズはわかっていない。おまえには帰るところが必要なんだ」  
　チアルートは珍しく怒ったような顔をして、繰り返した。  
　それから、「もう寝る」と宣言し、沓を脱いで、こちらに背を向けて横になり、具合良く寝台におさまってしまった。  
　ベイズはぶつぶつ何か口のなかで言っていたが、やがてため息をつき、小さな茶碗を安全なところに片付けると、自分もチアルートと並んで横になった。片割れの呼吸をすぐそばに感じながら、帰ってきたのだなと初めて思った。

了


End file.
